


Art for 'Across the Stars'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dcbb16, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art for 'Across the Stars' by jacksqueen16 and TC(thecollective)





	

This was my first time participating in dcbb and this is the second story I've done art for.

 

Art for 'Across the Stars' by jacksqueen16 and TC(thecollective) 

When I read their original summary I was hooked and I just knew I wanted to do art for this amazing story by [jacksqueen16](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksqueen16/pseuds/jacksqueen16) and [TC(thecollective)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/TC)

Unfortunately time hasn't allowed me to do everything I wanted to make for this epic space opera, but I'm planning on rectifying that later.

Read the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8625487/chapters/19779067)

 

You can view larger versions of all the illustrations on my [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/atsdcbb16). I highly recommend viewing the full size, especially for the posters because a lot of details are lost when resizing the files to fit the Ao3 format.

 

All pieces has been done in the iPad apps Procreate and Inkpad.

 

You can also find me on [LJ](http://aceriee.livejournal.com)


End file.
